A new scout comes to view, Sailor Ashiko
by manakihino
Summary: Chaos was banished, Neo Sailor Kakyuu lives and only Sailor Ashiko can stop her...


Chaos was banished from earth, and good prevailed once again. The senshi  
went back to their normal lives and everything as normal. Rei was sweeping  
out the temple and Usagi came running up to her.  
Rei: What do you want?  
-Usagi smiles * :-) *  
Usagi: Can I barrow your comics? Please?  
Rei: No! The last time you barrowed them they came back all messed up and  
bent! No, you can't take them!  
Usagi: Oh but Rei, please? It won't happen again! Please?  
Rei: No  
Chibi-Usa: Usagi, give it up. She's not going to let you have them.  
Usagi: Chibi-Usa! What are you doing here? Why did you come back?!  
-Rei looks toward Chibi-Usa and sees a figure standing behind her.  
Chibi-Usa: My mom wanted me to get further training. Oh! Yeah, I forgot.  
Mom also sent another person to join the Sailor Scouts. She's a senshi from  
the future. Her name is Sailor Ashiko or Edenashi.  
-The figure steps forward, and revieles herself. Her long red hair was  
blowing in the wind and her face stood out against her dark clothing.  
Edenashi: It's a pleasure to meet you Sailor Moon, and Sailor Mars. My  
name is Edenashi.  
Usagi: There are more Sailor Scouts?  
Edenashi: Yes, there are more of us. I was the only one willing to come  
back to the past though. I've grown fond of being with Chibi-Usa.  
Usagi: Fond? How could you be fond of that brat?  
Chibi-Usa: Oh yeah, Mom says for you to be nice to me  
-Chibi-Usa sticks her tongue out at Usagi * :-P * and Edenashi laughs * :-D*  
Rei: Hey, we should get everyone to come over to meet Edenashi. We could  
have a party. How bout' it?  
Usagi: Will there be sweets? and cake?  
Rei: I swear that that is all you think about, food. I'll ask Makoto to  
bring something over, okay?  
The happy scene fades away. A different planet is becoming clear, and a  
lone figure stands on a large hill, surrounding by huge, exotic flowers. Her  
long red hair flows in the wind. She sighs and looks upwards. Her dress  
ripples in the wind, a beautiful silk. Today is the day of the  
"regeneration" party. Her mother has come back from war, along with her  
Starlights. She sighs again and looks at the flowers, pale compared to her.  
A litle girl runs up to her.  
Lilitia: Miss Kakyuu! Miss Kakyuu! The party's about to start! Guess  
what? I get to dance and wear a prety dress! You'll watch me, right?  
The girl's entusiam can make anyone smile. Neo Kakyuu-hime bends down  
next to her.  
Kakyuu: Of course, litle one.  
Yay! I gotta go get ready, bye!!!  
As she leaves, another figure walks up, an older one, the same age as  
Kakyuu. She not only is her friend, but her Sailor Guardian.  
Sailor Star Dreamer: Kyuu, what's wrong? This is supposed to be a happy  
day.  
Kakyuu: Oh, Dreamer, I know. But I can't help but feel...deserted.  
Dreamer: What?!!! But...but so many people are waiting for you!  
Kakyuu: Ummm....I know. But that's not what I meant. Never mind, we  
should go.  
The two walk down towards the palace, and the scene shifts back to  
earth.  
Usagi: Yayyyy!!! Party!  
Mamoru: Usa-ko...  
Usagi: Edenashi-chan, this is my future husband Mamo-chan! We are going  
to be married soon! I'm soooo happy!  
Ami: Umm..Minako...what's that in your glass?  
Minako: (Hic) Watchoo talkin' bout, Amiiiiiii-chan?  
Ami: Uh-oh...  
Rei: That's nice... Minako is drunk, and Usagi is bragging about Mamoru.  
Edenashi-chan if you want to leave we can, and believe me, if you were as  
embarassed as I am now, you'd make the same offer.  
Edenashi: Oh no! They're fine. They're just like the other future Senshi.  
It reminds me of home.  
Rei: Are you serious?  
Edenashi: Yes. They all are exactly like you, personlity wise anyway...  
  
--Later--  
  
Usagi: Edenashi-chan, we should do this again! It was fun!  
Makoto: Do you cook?  
Edeanshi: a... um... no I don't. Let's just say that when I make anything  
it turns out as slop...  
Usagi: Me too!  
Edenashi: Well, I better be getting home. It's late.  
Rei: Yeah, I guess it is  
Edenashi: Well I hope that I will see you all later!  
All: Bye Edenashi-chan!  
Edenashi: Bye guys!  
Edenashi turned the corner and sighed. The cold night breeze was blowing  
her blood red hair. She looked up at the night sky at the stars.  
Edenashi: I never thought that I'd miss the future this much.  
She reached her appartment and looked up at the sky once more. She  
sighed loudly then opened her door. She went in and looked around her  
appartment. Sighed again then walked to her room and slepted.  
In the Imperial Kinmoku Castle, Kyuu stood on a deserted balcony,  
seperated from the merriness of the party. She sighed as she looked into  
the night sky. How strange, she thought, if someone, somewhere else, was  
looking at these same stars. Thinking my thoughts. She straightened up a  
giggled a strained giggle.  
"That would be totally weird, Kakyuu," she told herself. Her hair  
whipped around her. "Strange, it feels like a storm, but there are no  
clouds in sight..."  
"Kyuu!" A beautiful woman stepped up to the young lady. "Come inside,  
you'll catch death of cold. Please," her mother, Kakyuu, added. "I know  
you don't get along well with the other kids, but please give them a  
chance."  
"Hai, Mother." answered Kyuu.  
  
Back on earth, a shadowy figure wtih long beautiful hair was walking  
towards a two destinations: light and dark. The darkness was cold and dead,  
frightening and foreboding. The light was warm a cleansing, happy. The  
fgure was walking towards the light and stopped. They glanced towards the  
darkness and slowly walked in that directions. Someone was calling them to  
stop, please...  
"NO!!!!!" screamed Usagi.  
"mumble shut up Usagi, I'm tired," grumbled Chibi Usa. "You're a  
sailor soldier, get over those nightmares." And she plumped down to sleep  
again.  
Usagi lied in bed thinking about her dream. She was scared of it. It  
meant something and she couldn't figure it out. Who was the figure? Why did  
it go to the dark? Why is Edenashi here? Usagi turned to lie on her side.  
She looked out the window at the stars and sighed. Her eyes closed and she  
was back asleep.  
"Usagi..." someone whispered. Usagi opened her eyes and sat up.  
"Usagi... out here..." the voice said. Usagi looked out her window.  
"Edenashi? What are you doing here? And how'd you get on my roof?" Usagi  
said to the figure outside her window.  
"I can't sleep... and well I wanted to talk to you so I thought I'd come  
over. I climbed the tree on the side of your house," said Edenashi.  
Usagi climbed out of the window and sat next to Edenashi on the roof.  
They both sat there silently for a while looking at the stars.  
"Usagi, have you... have you ever missed something so much that it kills  
you inside?" asked Edenashi closeing her eyes and then opening them with  
tears. Usagi looked at her.  
"What do you miss so much that it kills you?" asked Usagi.  
"Home..." said Edenashi, "I've never be away from home before. I guess  
that I'm homesick. Sorry I guess that seems kinda stupid."  
"giggle It's not stupid at all," Usagi smiled.   
"Really?" Edenashi asked.  
"Really." Usagi said with a sly grin, "Why? Is there someone *special*   
you miss?"  
Edenashi blushed, but replied, "Well, I guess some things you need to   
keep to yourself for awhile, ya know?"  
"Yeah, too well," sighed Usagi, thinking of the time Mamoru disappeared.  
"Yeah...I guess I gotta go. Don't want to wake anyone else....Bye."  
"Bye, and remember it's okay to keep secrets."  
With that, Edenashi jumped down from the roof. Usagi stared as Edenashi   
walked away, after jumping two stories.  
"Woah...that was cool...she definately is strong."  



End file.
